1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic filling machine for radiopharmaceuticals. Especially, it refers to an automatic radiopharmaceuticals filling machine that can reduce radiation exposure and increase filling efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing commonly seen radiopharmaceuticals filling machines are mostly designed in small structure for laboratory needs. They are not only difficult to operate but also have limited functions. They cannot operate continuously, so their filling cost is high. Their poor production efficiency makes them unsuitable for mass production.
Thus, the inventor of this invention had a patent with publication number 200909331, which is related to a filling machine. The main unit of the machine comprises a moving mechanism for three-dimensional reciprocal movement, a syringe rack and a drug bottle. The syringe rack can accommodate a plural number of syringes. On the drug bottle rack there is a reversed drug bottle. On the moving mechanism, there are a syringe holder with lateral axis and a syringe activation mechanism. The syringe holder can be activated to hold a syringe and move the syringe to insert its needle into a drug bottle. The syringe activation mechanism can achieve automatic drug filling function by synchronizing the syringe holder's action with drug withdrawal action. However, this type of filling machine that moves different syringes from a syringe rack to a drug bottle and uses a syringe activation mechanism to execute syringe drug withdrawal action is complicated in the overall structure. The development cost is not advantageous. Besides, the movement of the machine is also complicated, so the filling efficiency is poor. There is a need of improvement.
In view of the drawbacks with the traditional radiopharmaceuticals filling machine, the inventor of the present invention came up with this invention to improve over the above-mentioned drawbacks.